


Valentine’s Day

by BeetleQueen



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Gangbang, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Old Man Is A Cum Dumpster, Orgy, Sensory Deprivation, Spitroasting, Vibrators, Voyeurism, thats it, thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: Kabu agrees to let himself be auctioned off for charity on Valentine’s Day.Raihan can’t afford him without the help of his friends — but they all want a piece of what they paid for.And Kabu is more than happy to oblige...
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kabu, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Kabu & Yarrow | Milo, Kabu/Gordie, Kabu/Kibana | Raihan, Kabu/Piers, Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Makuwa | Gordie/Yarrow | Milo
Comments: 13
Kudos: 204





	1. Chapter 1

Raihan feels like he’s dreaming. Kabu is up on the stage; Motostoke’s gym leader Kabu.

On the stage awaiting charity bids.

This is usually where he wakes up. At the promise of a sexy scenario just waiting to happen — just before it can.

Except a few pinches later and Raihan knows he’s awake.

Awake and determined to be the highest bidder.

It’s soon up to 980k and Raihan chances a look across the room at the woman who keeps outbidding him. There’s a group around her, all pooling their money together.

So that’s how they wanna play this...

“Piers... pssst! Piers..!” He’s sidling up to the other man while he’s at the bar.

“Wot?”

“Can I bum a hundred thou..?”

Piers glares.

“Why..?”

“Don’t make me say it...”

Raihan’s crush on the older man is a well kept secret — so naturally everyone in the gym circuit knows about it.

Piers is doing that impassive frown; and it’s forcing Raihan to come out and say it.

“Fine. I want to buy Mister Kabu.” Piers smiles. “C’mooon...”

“Alright, alright...”

Moments later they’re outbid again.

“Gordie..!”

Again they’re outbid.

“Milo..?”

Outbid.

“Leon! _Leon...”_ Raihan is grasping him by the cape as the champion tries to make his escape. “Best friend, Leon..?”

“If I do this. And I don’t know if I will—” he ignores Raihan’s hopeful little face, “are you gonna tell him finally how you feel?”

Is he?

The thought is terrifying. But with all of his friends stumping up the cash, how can he say no?

He owes them. Owes himself, really to be honest.

“Yeah, alright...”

Leon smiles and nods.

No one can outbid them with Leon’s cash in the equation, and soon Raihan is declared the highest bidder as the gavel strikes the top of the podium.

He drinks in everyone else’s jealous glares - that’s right. He’s mine.

All mine.

“Imagine if we **shared** him.” Piers then chuckles under his breath.

Raihan turns slowly.

“In what way..?”

Piers merely grins.

Oh.

_That_ way.

“He’d never go for that...” Raihan blushes, tugging his headband.

“I dunno...” Gordie sidles over. “He’s got a bit of a history... why do you think the bidding got so high?”

Raihan sputters; tugs his headband down further until it’s covering his eyes.

How did he not know about this..?

“Raihan, even _I_ knew that...” Milo chuckles, patting him on the back. “You should ask him.”

_**Et tu, Milo?**_

Piers and Leon are the ones going up to the veteran some five minutes later to broach the subject with him.

Which Raihan only becomes aware of after they come back to his table and fill him in on the matter.

“H-He said yes..?!” The dragon tamer whispers, chancing a look over at Kabu. The older man smiles and raises a hand in greeting from across the room.

“Well, you were never going to ask him.”

Piers is right.

After a moment speaking to his fellow gym leaders, he realises they’re all absolutely up for the idea.

Leon slings an arm around Raihan’s shoulders.

“Do you... want me there for moral support..?” He blushes. Looks absolutely up for it too if the front of his shorts is anything to go by.

Everyone wants to fuck the guy he’s in love with. Strangely enough Raihan finds he isn’t completely opposed to the idea.

* * *

They’re in the elevator, and Raihan pretends he isn’t snatching glances at the older man as they scale the building.

He’s looking unreadable.

Isn’t he nervous..?

Raihan then takes in the rest of the men in the elevator. None of them look nervous either.

Just him, then...

The idea of being blindfolded is Kabu’s idea. And Raihan feels his cock begin to stir at the very boldness of it.

A fun game, he’d said.

So Kabu doesn’t want to know who’s giving it to him. Gets off on the idea.

By the time they leave the elevator Raihan is decidedly stiff and aching in his trousers.

Gordie is the last to the ‘party’ having lost the Rock Paper Scissors challenge. Said challenge dictating who would be the unlucky sod rocking up to the late night pharmacy for the ‘essentials’.

He’s arrived with five different kinds of lube, condoms, a bullet vibrator, and an at-home enema kit.

The pharmacy employee had given him a blank stare as they rang through the sale. Gordie made absolutely no eye contact with them whatsoever, and left half his change on the counter.

While Kabu preps in the en-suite, Raihan shakily takes off his jacket.

“Aren’t you guys freaking out..?!” He whispers.

Piers is already down to his socks. “No?”

“Raihan try to relax. It’s all above board.” Milo chirps. Raihan pretends not to stare at the man’s abs as he takes off his shirt. How many hay bales does farm boy lift..?

_Focus._

Leon comes up behind him, a tender hand finding Raihan’s shoulder.

“You know Mister Kabu likes you best, right..?” He’s speaking low enough so only Raihan can hear him. “When I... talked to him after we won, he asked me to make sure you’re the last one tonight.” Raihan feels his face start to burn. “We’ll all leave when it’s your turn, okay? I talked to the guys.”

“Yeah..?”

_“Yeah.”_

Leon really is the best friend anyone could ask for.

There isn’t a blindfold, but Raihan’s headband does in a pinch. Kabu takes it, a smouldering look on his face as he slides it over his eyes.

Raihan can do little but watch as other people’s hands find the man’s body and push him onto the hotel bed.

Okay, this is happening.

Kabu is stripped of his clothes, and all Raihan can do is stand there. Watch as mouths and fingers and tongues scour his body, leaving not a single spot untouched.

And Kabu’s making the most delicious noises as it happens, blindly writhing on the bed.

Leon nudges his friend.

“You’re allowed to touch him, y’know..?”

Raihan watches as Milo, Piers and Gordie do just that. Feels himself swell to attention at the way Kabu arches, chasing each touch.

Raihan moves in, nudges a smug looking Piers to one side so he can slip his fingers into the veteran’s mouth.

Kabu sucks obediently; moans around two fingers, and then three.

The subject of protection is broached — and quickly dismissed.

Everyone is clean, and Kabu is willing.

Gordie is first, and Raihan and the rest of the men watch as Kabu takes one and then two lubed fingers. Milo is slipping his tongue into the man’s mouth soon after, a finger and thumb pinching his nipple.

Raihan longs to join in, but watching is becoming more and more enjoyable. Leon is soon stripping, and the dragon tamer does a double take at his friend.

Already half hard, and that broad chest isn’t fair at all. He’s partly glad that Kabu can’t see this fine specimen next to him. Raihan isn’t usually self conscious, but standing next to Leon anyone would be.

His head then snaps back to Kabu when the man moans, taking Gordie to the hilt whilst on his hands and knees. Piers’ cock is in his mouth soon, and those moans become delightfully muffled.

Raihan thinks screw it and grabs his dick, stroking the length of it. Leon is doing the same beside him, watching as Milo joins the trio on the bed, laying under the veteran before his lips are wrapping around his erection.

“Pretty hot, eh?” The champion whispers.

“Y-Yup...” Is all Raihan can say.

Gordie empties with a groan, giving Kabu’s arse a few final thrusts before he pulls out of it. Milo is next, and Piers’ cock slips out of Kabu’s mouth as he gasps at the stretch.

Piers grabs a handful of the veteran’s hair and slaps his cock against those bruised lips. Pushes himself past them soon enough, and back into that wet heat.

Raihan feels the pre ooze out of him at the sight of it — Kabu on all fours, taking it from both ends.

Milo has a lot more stamina than Gordie — is still ploughing into the man some fifteen minutes later, balls slapping as a thin veil of sweat begins to coat his body.

Raihan hisses rolling his thumb over that sensitive ridge on his frenulum. As the minutes tick by he’s only getting wetter, and harder.

And more impatient than ever to get Motostoke’s gym leader on his own.

When Milo finishes, there’s a decidedly wet noise upon withdrawal, and Raihan’s cock throbs again seeing Kabu squirm, his hole stretched, oozing, and practically begging for another load.

Piers is quick to oblige, sliding home with little preamble. Although his body is rail thin compared to Kabu’s, he’s thrusting into the larger man with a surprising amount of force and speed.

Every movement produces yet more lewd sounds from the ever-burning man of fire - from his lips, and more importantly, between his legs.

Piers pulls out; comes in thick long spurts all over that spent hole and arched back before he’s sliding back in.

And Raihan isn’t sure if he’s jealous of Kabu or Spikemuth’s gym leader right now because Piers is working up to his second orgasm without even taking time to pause.

The rocker bites his lip with a smirk, running a now vibrating bullet over the tip of Kabu’s cock. Milo is holding the veteran’s wrists above his head with a single hand, growing hard again as he watches him writhe.

And Gordie is now the one filling Kabu’s mouth in rushed sloppy strokes.

If he’s being completely honest, Raihan was kind of hoping none of them would get a second wind. Hoping they’d have their fun and leave just as quickly.

Except he’s remembering who is stood beside him, cock in hand.

Leon can probably manage three.

And as much as he likes the idea of watching like a cuck in the corner as his rival spends up to an hour buried inside the man he’s fallen in love with — Raihan’s impatience continues to grow.

It’s when Leon’s hand finds his cock, a pair of lips at his neck that Raihan is pulled out of his thoughts and back into the present moment.

“Can’t have you going soft...” Leon teases, coaxing the dragon tamer back into hardness.

“The night’s still young...” He adds, his other hand skimming up the length of Raihan’s torso before fingertips rub and flick at a nipple.

Raihan throbs over and over as Leon’s lips and tongue pamper the length of his neck. Watches as Milo and Gordie spit-roast Kabu on the bed.

For a moment he’s wondering where Piers is, but that question is answered soon enough when Leon’s hand is being slapped away, a pair of lips taking Raihan all the way down and to the back of his throat.

He chances a look down, blushes harder when the punk on his knees gives him a wink.

“Jesus, Piers... warn a guy...” He sputters. Piers pulls back, let’s Raihan slip out of his mouth. Watches that cock pulse and throb, sticking out his tongue.

Raihan doesn’t need to be told twice, moving his hips so that his dick is sliding back and forth across that pierced tongue.

Piers breaks away every now and then, flicking and teasing Raihan’s tip as he stares up at him.

Leon has slinked away, is already on the bed when Raihan notices.

And he’s ploughing Kabu chest-first into the mattress, holding both the man’s wrists to the small of his back. Milo is soon finishing over the veteran’s face as Gordie jerks him off — the two of them doing so to each other actually, Raihan is now noticing. And kissing.

He reminds himself later to ask what’s going on there, and how long has that been a thing?

The way Kabu is panting, along with the velvet heat of Piers’ mouth — Raihan doesn’t think he can get much harder. He locks eyes with Leon, his eyes pleading.

Leon speeds up with a curt nod, the hole he‘s filling creating obscene sounds as a few trickles of everyone before him is forced out, and down Kabu’s legs.

A few more strokes, and the champion feels his pleasure peak — hips flush against the veteran’s arse as he fills it generously with his seed.

Raihan sighs when the mouth between his legs disappears. Piers and the rest of the men in the room save for Leon are beginning to get dressed.

When Leon pulls out, Raihan has to hold himself back from plunging straight into Kabu’s spent, stretched hole.

He’s laying there doubled over, hips in the air and his blindfolded face flush to the mattress.

“Have fun...” Piers whispers, patting Raihan on the shoulder.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Gordie chuckles.

“That... doesn’t leave much...” Milo is blushing, wrapping an arm around his waist as they leave.

Leon is the last to get himself in order, hair dishevelled but looking otherwise primp and proper. When he’s about to leave the room, he pauses. Smiles genuinely.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Raihan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave a kudos so I know you want the second chapter 👀


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Raihan’s turn now...

And there is Kabu; on the bed, well fucked and waiting.

Raihan locks the door behind him, heart thrumming and hands shaky as he bridges the gap between himself and the bed.

“I thought they’d _never_ leave...” Kabu then sighs — removes the headband covering his eyes. He’s already reaching for Raihan, and the dragon tamer shyly lets a pair of hands pull him closer.

“Looked like you were enjoying it.” Raihan’s voice is quiet. Kabu’s smirk is growing.

“Is that a note of jealousy I detect..?” Raihan’s only response to that is a huff that sounds an awful lot like _‘no’_ , and a fast growing blush.

Kabu smirks that lopsided smirk.

“Shame...” He’s drawing Raihan closer, noses now touching. He’s reaching down, taking the youth’s engorged cock in hand. Kabu strokes it from base to tip, smirk doubling at the whimper he receives. “I was hoping leaving you ‘til last would rile you up a bit...”

“Fuck...” Kabu’s hand is moving faster, the pre leaking out of Raihan creating wet sounds as he does.

He rocks his hips, face buried in the crook of Kabu’s neck.

“Call it a fantasy of sorts.” He continues. “It wouldn’t matter who was fucking me — as long as you were the one watching.” Raihan gasps out something between a word and a sound, his cock wet and throbbing. Kabu’s hand is unrelenting. “Getting more and more impatient. Jealous.”

Kabu gets off on cucking him.

That’s fine. Raihan wasn’t planning on lasting long anyway...

“But that fantasy always ends the same...” Kabu laughs when the man next to him keens, hips swaying. “You’d overpower me. Hold me down and fuck me harder than the rest. Show me what you’re made of...”

Kabu is laughing when Raihan comes, the youth shoving him with a shaky hand.

“Bastard...” Raihan whispers.

Kabu’s hand toys with him, overstimulates his still sensitive cock so much that Raihan’s hips are scooting away.

“Bastard!” He hisses a little louder. Kabu’s smirk — the way he’s licking his lips has his tired member flexing regardless.

When Raihan grips both the man’s wrists, that smirk finally slips, a more wanton look crossing the veteran’s face.

“This what you want?” Said wrists are soon pinned either side of Kabu’s head, and Raihan is on top of him, spreading those muscular legs apart with his own. “Is _this_ what you want..?” He cock barely grazes Kabu’s ring before it’s pulling back.

_“Yes...”_

That expression on Kabu’s face is one of longing to be fucked. Of wanting nothing more than to have Raihan slip inside — take him right here this very moment.

It’s when Kabu is biting his lower lip that Raihan can’t stand it any longer. He’s shifting his hips, lining himself up and pressing against that stretched sloppy hole.

“When I’m done with you,” Raihan slides home, marvelling at just how slick and easy the task is, “you’ll never want anyone else’s cock. You understand?”

Kabu nods, smiles stupidly when Raihan’s hips get to work, balls slapping against his arse with each thrust.

Raihan keeps those wrists pinned, speeds up and watches as Kabu loses himself, a mess of groans and grunts.

He hadn’t reacted even half this deliciously when any of the other men took their turn.

Raihan can’t quite help himself, is kissing a wet line from Kabu’s neck down to his nipple before baring his teeth.

Kabu mewls, lifts his hips as the dragon tamer leaves bruising bite marks and hickeys across his torso.

He’s straining against Raihan’s hands, and gets just what he wants when Raihan holds him down with a little more force.

Short sharp noises leave the back of Kabu’s throat as the other man speeds up, going harder.

And it’s the best sound Raihan has ever heard.

“You’re loving this, aren’t you?” Raihan is nipping higher, teeth and tongue travelling along the man’s throat. He sucks, and sucks, and sucks some more.

“Yes..!” Is all Kabu can say, over and over again as hickeys colour his neck.

Raihan’s hips slow, determined not to unload just yet.

Because he’s going to make this last.

Prove to Kabu just how much better he is than anyone who’s ever fucked him.

Those hips fill Kabu in long languid strokes, hands finding that discarded headband to wrap Kabu’s wrists.

With his hands free, Raihan hooks them behind the veteran’s knees. Lifts them over his shoulders and folds him in half.

And he’s going deeper like this, the most debauched cries leaving Kabu as Raihan slams down to the hilt in slow powerful thrusts.

_Slap. Slap. Slap._

And he can feel each thrust forcing what’s already been dumped in Kabu’s high, tight little arse, out and over the bedspread.

Raihan pulls out, watches yet more of it trickle out of that stretched gaping hole before he slides back in. And out. Grabs himself with a hand and playfully slaps Kabu’s ring. Pushes against it for just a second before he’s pulling away. Smiles when he sees it clench in expectation.

In he slides, and out again. Laughs when Kabu curses in his ear.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you swear, old man...” He teases.

“Raihan, please—!”

“Please, what?” The dragon tamer circles Kabu’s hole with two fingertips. Dips them in and curls his fingers in a come hither motion when they’re down to the knuckle.

“Need you...” Kabu is still folded in half, wrists bound above his head, and his knees shaking.

“Not Piers?” Kabu shakes his head. “Or Milo, or Gordie?”

“No..!”

Raihan makes to move away, a smirk pulling at his lips.

“Because I can _call_ them—”

“Please..!” Raihan pauses. Kabu’s face is red, frustrated tears in his eyes. _“Please...”_

That’s when Raihan really decides to test the waters. Compare himself one last time to his greatest rival in hopes he’ll finally come out on top.

Even if a part of his brain is screaming at him not to.

“Leon..?” Raihan then murmurs, his fingers stilling.

He waits, watches the man beneath him wriggle, chest heaving.

“Raihan...” Kabu scoots forward, a frustrated sound leaving him when those fingers exit. Raihan waits; feels a flicker of doubt that the other man isn’t answering straight away.

It’s true, then. Leon is, and always will be better than him.

Before too much confused hurt gets the chance to set in, Kabu slips his bound hands behind Raihan’s neck and yanks him into a kiss.

It’s hard, and it’s clumsy, and there’s probably too much tongue, but Kabu pushes that to the back of his mind — continues kissing until the dragon tamer on top of him feels sufficiently hard and excited again.

“Leon’s... not my type.” Kabu whispers when their lips part. Nudges Raihan’s nose in silent request.

“Really..?” Leon is everyone’s type.

“Yes. Really.” Another nudge. “You have to know by now, I’ve wanted you for ages... _just_ you.”

Raihan lets Kabu pull him in for another kiss. It’s deeper this time. Slow, and languid, and Raihan’s cock is throbbing towards the end — at around the same time Kabu takes his lower lip between his teeth, not content to let him get too far.

Raihan grinds against Kabu, rubs his cock against the veteran’s with a shaky sigh.

Kabu lifts his hips, feels the much larger cock on top of his throb and leak a little more pre. He looks up. Bites his lip and gives Raihan a look.

Raihan doesn’t need clarification. He takes himself in hand, and guides himself back in again.

The softest moan leaves Kabu as Raihan pushes all the way inside. Quickly turns to louder, needier moans when the younger man sets the pace, driving into him in quick, powerful thrusts.

“You didn’t even come once tonight, old timer... I’m impressed...” Kabu’s bound hands are clumsily grasping for purchase on the back of Raihan’s neck as he speeds up.

“Waiting... for you...” He pants, feeling himself start to edge closer. And if that’s not the green light Raihan’s needed this whole time.

One of those impossibly large hands wraps around Kabu’s cock. Plays with it in tandem with each thrust feeling it start to throb and jerk.

“Fuck, Mister Kabu... you’ve really thought this through, haven’t you..?” His hips move, shift the angle, and Kabu is practically howling as he feels that wave building.

He’ll have to ask Kabu what other fantasies he’s had later...

That spent used hole is starting to tighten around him, the cock he’s stroking getting wetter.

“You close?” Raihan purrs. Knowing he’s better than Leon — that Kabu wanted to be blindfolded for the sole reason of seeing nobody else tonight but Raihan — it’s stroking his ego like nothing else can.

Kabu is trembling, laying there like the most obedient pet as Raihan’s hips fill him in hard, desperate strokes. Raihan’s cock, the curve and the plumpness of it are fitting, rubbing rather, perfectly against that one place in particular.

“Come for me, Mister Kabu...” Raihan’s voice is hoarse in his ear. He isn’t far off himself — something not helped by those submissive little sounds.

Kabu is loud, and it’s something Raihan has never considered in any of his fantasies about the older man. He’d imagined stoic, quiet, and perhaps a penchant for dirty talk what with that gravelly smoker’s voice.

What he hadn’t imagined was high, breathy gasps, or those whiny little cries his dick forces out of the man when he’s going especially deep.

He’s hoping Kabu really makes a racket when he crests — hopes to hear him practically choking on his own pleasure as it takes a hold of him.

And he gets his wish soon enough, the cock in his hand spurting empty in thick creamy ropes.

They land on Kabu’s chest, a few ambitious drops going so far as to hit his own. And it’s that well fucked arse and the way it’s pulsating in his afterglow that coaxes Raihan into emptying moments later.

“Fuck...” Raihan rolls his hips, feels a few final throbs of pleasure as he stares down at Kabu. At the way the other man’s chest heaves, tears beading at the corners of his eyes. At the string of drool he’s wiping from the veteran’s mouth as they both laugh.

Raihan pulls out. Is fast becoming a pervert, because he can’t help but look down. Can’t help but watch as most of what he’s filled the other man with leaks out in thick globs. Those large fingers are diving in, scooping yet more of it out and onto the bedspread. Watching in fascination as the puddle between Kabu’s legs grows.

“Fuck, we really filled you up, huh?” Raihan chuckles. Kabu pushes against his fingers, another lazy trickle adding to the already growing pile.

“Don’t even think about taking a photo...” Kabu warns him.

“I wasn’t...” Raihan lies, chewing at his lip.

He keeps fingering Kabu until finally, he’s empty. Then again, there could be an entire Pokémon Centre up there, given the sheer amount of cum all over the bed. He begins to wonder just what else that deceptively tiny arse can hold.

Raihan has quite the dildo collection back in Hammerlocke...

A question for another day.

“I... think we’re gonna have to leave a tip for the cleaning staff...” Raihan then mutters, grimacing as the collective — now cold jizz on the bed has spread far enough to hit his knee.

“That’s a very good idea...”

“Shower first?”

“You read my mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully everyone enjoyed this update? ^^  
> Please comment or leave kudos if you did~


End file.
